


Sleepyhead

by grinneryaki2121



Series: 鲸·他和他 [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 鲸·他和他
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 关于那个男孩究竟在想什么





	Sleepyhead

1.  
尼森高中明文规定，旷课率不得超过百分之十。当然了，如果你受校长喜欢，上限提高到百分之十五。

不幸的是，哪怕以校长线为基准，Isak的旷课率都危在旦夕。一个十七岁小孩的生活有太多东西值得忙，渣男父亲，疯子母亲，酒精，大麻，群架，女友，还有哥们的女友。  
Isak可是个大忙人。

升到高二，Isak旷课的时间更是直线飙升，他要花太多时间去试探一个人的心思，为一个人伤神难过。他还要学会如何拥抱一个人，如何照顾一个人，从白天到黑夜，二十四小时不停，兢兢业业，全年无休，十分敬业，堪称劳模。毕竟生活不会一直都好走，伤脑筋的时间总是占多。

“好的时候很好，坏的时候很糟。”他在圣诞晚会上低垂着眼，对Eva说道。

“也许下一秒我们会分手。”

每每想到这，他心里就咯噔一下。他从未如此渴望着想要抓紧什么，但是，永远拥有个人太难太难了。

难的他想哭。

他不想分手，尽管年轻的爱人就在抬眼可见之处。Even在朝他笑，他是如此喜欢看他笑。笑的时候，Even的眼睛会眯成一条线，有点傻，傻到令人心安。

他深吸一口气，笑着对坐在身旁的女孩开口道：“但我真的很感激能遇见他。”

 

2.

每周五百克朗的小管家婆可以说是费劲了全身的力气，学着去温暖一个孤独的灵魂。他为他掖好被子，一颗一颗地把胶囊从瓶子里倒出来，数好。等烧开的水凉到适口的温度，他攥着玻璃杯，轻轻叫醒自己的男友。

“Evi，Evi，吃下去我们继续睡。”

他不是不知道这药能让爱人失去活力，麻木地僵坐在沙发上，什么都想不清楚。Isak也不是不知道，这药不会让他笑，但它起码能让情况不会变的更糟。

Isak还记得Sonja是如何愤怒地瞪着他，就差朝他怒吼。就因为他，Even停药，吸烟，喝酒，甚至重新开始抽起大麻。Even觉得这些花花绿绿的药片胶囊会让他失去自我。Even想让一个真正的自己呼唤着他的名字，告诉他，他爱他。而药只能让他迟钝，让他怀疑自己的存在是否真实，让他怀疑自己的爱是否真实。

Isak也怀疑过。他曾绝望地想，他说的喜欢他，他说的会和他结婚，他说的想和他永远在一起，统统是臆症。都是他妈的虚妄错觉。Isak Valtersen从不是圣人，他自己都有一堆麻烦要解决。花上大堆大堆的力气去揣摩一个伤透自己心的人是怎么想？算了，他真的怕了。

生活不太好，凑合过吧；没有Even，凑合过吧。反正他自己都是一直凑合着的。父母，他从未认为他们真的有那么爱他，后来干脆就一个人住在合租公寓里，凑合。兄弟，不时出去喝个酒，听他们谈着自己完全不感兴趣的话题，一个人坐在嘈杂里，凑合。女友，最大的意义不过是在公众场合抱着亲，就当是自己的挡箭牌，一个人百无聊赖地忍受手机屏幕那一头的抱怨咒骂，凑合。生活，前不着村后不着店，凑合。不觉得自己能对别人产生多大意义，我亲爱的儿子，我无所不为之的兄弟，我的初恋，谁信？

他不算很爱自己，他不觉得有人能很爱自己，他也没必要觉得他需要花很大力气去爱人。Isak Valtersen不重要。

 

3.

Even Bech Næsheim，这个闯进他生活的男人抓着他的手，注视着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。

“你是我最最重要的宝贝，我的爱人。”平日喜欢开玩笑的人露出了无比凝重的表情，眉头紧皱。Isak想哭，他悄悄拿袖口抹了抹眼角。

是的，Isak Valtersen，你对他而言很重要。

Even让他第一次感受到活着的真正意义，被需要，因为自己是重要的。人生的质量真切地压在另一个人身上，彼此相依。

“Isak，很抱歉我伤害了你，很抱歉我骗了你，很抱歉我没有告诉你我的真实情况，我是那么怕失去你。”

我也怕失去你，一直都怕，很怕很怕。世间漂泊，本就孑然一身。人们来来走走，偶有交集，也鲜少回头。找到你，太不容易了，Even，哪能说放你走就走的。

他惊恐地从教堂的长椅上站起来，从迈开第一步起就喘着粗气。他知道，一旦错过这一次，他就会永远失去Even，失去生命中真正的质量，失去自己。他跑过积雪的街头，跑过雨，跑过灯红酒绿，跑过万圣平安，他跑到初遇的地方，回到一切的源头。

他终究是把Even找到了，他终究是把他死死揽在怀里。他在心里哭嚎着，我这次死都不撒手了。别甩开我，求你了，别再甩开我了，求求你了。

他感觉到Even的手覆上自己的背。他跑的太急，大衣还留在教堂门口的衣架上，里头贴身的衣服早就因为奔跑而湿透了，他终于切实地感受到寒冷，刺骨的雨让他止不住发抖。

“你好冷。”Even冻得发青的嘴唇贴在冰到快失去知觉的耳朵边，轻轻说到。

“没关系，”Isak依然紧紧地抱着他 “我带你走。”

去哪？

Isak没有回答，Even不问。两只冻僵的手抓得紧紧的，不撒开了，死都不撒开了。生活时好时坏，你不把我丢下已是万幸，我是万万舍不得把你放开。

那时候Isak还没成年，十七岁的生命放到现代社会来看着实太短，十七岁的未来也着实太长。但他就是笃定自己已经找到属于一生的东西，那份爱，那份珍重，那片属于自己的港湾。

 

4.

天气最近变得有点怪，男孩拉紧兜帽都给风吹的脑袋疼。他咒骂一声，想念那顶被自己忘在家里的毛线帽。Even早上上班前还反复叮嘱他，下午会刮风，会落雨，会凉，别忘记你的外套围巾和帽子。啊，他这个记性，怪不得上学期只拿了五分。想到这里，他气的把后槽牙咬得直痒痒。

到家之后，他从热水龙头里接了点水喝，Even也叮嘱过别喝，但他实在是头疼，昏得不行。裤子外套一脱就躺回床，蜷缩着睡着了，连Even下班回家都没醒过来。第二天早上，Isak嗓子沙哑，支着快散架的骨头挣扎着去上学。Even刚从抑郁期里回复过来没多久，他的出勤率又跌到谷底了，再缺勤一天，校长也救不了他。还好今天是周五，撑到三点半放学，他能回床继续再睡。

午饭的时候，Jonas摸了摸着他潮红的脸，“你没事吧，要不要去医务室躺一下，我发个短信给Even。”

“别别别，哥们儿，他才好没多久，这会儿给他打电话又要急了。我这都是小事。”说完，Isak猛咳了一阵，把Mahdi他们吓得够呛。

“你这还叫做没事儿？下节英语课我帮你请假，去校医那里说一下情况就赶紧回去。”

Isak只能作罢，他的脑子快烧糊涂了。

他不是很清楚地记得自己是怎么到麻花辫校医那里量的体温，不是很记得自己是怎么走的那将近四十分钟路到的家，不记得自己为什么没坐城轨，完全没意识到自己是怎么开的门，一头栽倒在床上，连衣服都没脱。

醒来的时候，Even正端着冒热气儿的白开水，一脸凝重地看着他。

“Babe”

“你这是要吓死我。”

唔……我错了……

Isak喉咙疼，这句话他干脆就用气声说，哼哼唧唧的。Even伸手覆上他的额头，呼了一口气，总算退烧了。Even扶着他坐在床头，喂他喝水。脱了袜子钻进被窝，他让Isak半躺在自己胸前。

“你呀。”

他俩突然都轻轻地笑起来，Isak感觉自己好太多了。可能这人身上真的有魔力，总是在最糟的时候让自己开始好起来。

“Evi”

“嗯？”

“你知道吗，我刚刚做了梦，梦到我那晚从教堂冲回尼森去找你，你不在那。我去哪都找不到你，你不见了，你丢下我了，我再也没找到你。”

“那是梦。”

“嗯。”

“我不走的。”

“我知道。”

Even的手抓着他的胳膊上下蹭了蹭。

“我不走的。你这么好，没了你我还真不知道该怎么活，你叫我走去哪？”

Even可真是会说啊，Isak低着头，好不容易退温的耳朵又烧得冒烟。他有点难为情，小心翼翼地把这些话叠好压在心底，得放一辈子。


End file.
